


Hold Me

by Lady_Experiment



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: AU, F/M, alternate death ending, old story from years ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 06:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16131992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Experiment/pseuds/Lady_Experiment
Summary: AU ending to Kagura's death in Final Act. SxK. One-shot. Complete.





	Hold Me

**Author's Note:**

> 11/23/14 Note: This is an old fanfic that I wrote years ago. For now I am going to leave it at is, un-betated and only with a simple and minor spellcheck from Word on it. Some of the anime's names may not be spelled right.
> 
> A/N: Hold your horses everyone! I am back to writing (for the moment)! I shed a few tears when Kagura died. Alternate ending to Kagura's head with fluff. May be OOC.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. This is purely for fun and entertainment. The only profit I get is reviews, favorites, and/or alerts.
> 
> note: an old story that was written in 2014 and first posted on fanfiction.net

"Kagura…"

Kagura looked up an a small smiled appeared on her face. "Sesshomaru." She whispered.

Sesshomaru couldn't believe it. Kagura was dying from Naraku's poisonous miasma. He was a proud and feared man among both demons and humans, but over the past couple of years he started to feel something for the wind sorceress. He hadn't told her how he felt, even though he knew that she loved him. But he had to make it seem like he didn't care. But the truth was he did, deeply.

"I got my heart back." Kagura said, her hand touching her the left side of her chest.

"I'm glad." Replied Sesshomaru. "Kagura…" He reached for Tensaiga, ready to cut down the minions that would appear when Kagura died.

A tear escaped from Kagura's garnet colored eyes. "Tensaiga will not work. I am fading away."

A sad look crossed Sesshomaru's normally neutral face. It then turned into one of love. Screw pride and cold hearted image. He walked over to where Kagura was sitting and grabs her, holding her in his strong, lean arms. Even though she was on the brink of death Kagura never felt safer. Here she was, sitting in a flower field, and she was finally in the arms of the daiyoukai that she loved.

"Sesshomaru… I love you." She rested her head against his broad chest. Sesshomaru mouth opened and closed many times, trying but failing to get the word's he wanted to speak out of his mouth.

"Just tell her." He thought. "I have tried to deny it many times, but I cannot deny it any more. I love you too Kagura."

Kagura's eyes opened wide and her heart skipped a beat, fluttering in excitement. She pulled back a bit from his arms and looked up at the daiyoukai and instead of seeing sadness in his eyes she saw love in them. She knew she didn't have much time left. She was getting sleepy and light headed, every passing second making it harder for her to keep her eyes opened. Kagura looked at Sesshomaru's perfectly formed lips and kissed them.

Sesshomaru was only slightly surprised but swiftly kissed her back. Kissing for a few more moments Kagura left the final stages of her death. "I will find some way to bring you back. I swear it on my father's grave." Sesshomaru promised.

Kagura smiled and nodded. A tear of happiness slipped from her eyes. "I will be waiting." As the last part of her body faded away, a tear slid from Sesshomaru's eye. The woman he loved, the woman he wanted to protect, had died. Standing up he took a step forward and stopped when he heard a voice behind him.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha and his group stood in the flower field, arriving just as Kagura faded away. "Did she suffer?"

Sesshomaru took a breath and watched as the wind played swept flower petals around him. "She was smiling." He then resumed his trek back to his ward and retainer, one set goal in his mind. To destroy Naraku.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: What's this? An open ending story? *gasp* Does this mean there will be a possible sequel? Maybe. It all depends on if I get an idea for a sequel. Hope you enjoyed reading this and remember to review!


End file.
